Mada Mada Dane
by suteffani
Summary: Memories of that fated day, echoed through her young mind. Plaguing her. Breaking her fragile heart...


Hihi _Fanficers!_ I hope you_R&R_ this "lovely" fic that i so enthusiastically wrote in the early hours of the morning.

This is my first _fanfiction_, so please be nice. I appreciative _criticism_, but I won't tolerate _flames_. D

Disclaimer: I do no in any shape or form own _"Prince of Tennis"_. This unfortunately (for me anyways) belongs to the wonderful _Takeshi Konomi_. However i do own this story though. _Yay me! XD_

--

**_  
"Mada mada dane"_**

Those 3 words would forever be stuck in her mind, torturing her, reminding her of that winters afternoon, the afternoon that crushed her heart, her fragile young heart.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki was sitting down on the cold grass near her favorite tree, her sakura tree. She'd been going to this park for years, it was filled with memories of her mother and father, her grandmother, her best friend, memories of the ones she lheld tenderly in her heart.

However, now she sat sullenly reminiscing on the days events.

Just this afternoon, the one person that held her heart crushed it. Crushed it so painfully just by utteringby those 3 hurtful words. "_Mada mada, dane"_, no one would know how bad those words hurt her. Those 3 simple words, so unfeeling, so harsh. They plagued her mind, feasting on her sorrow.

Through the afternoons fog, a lone tear escaped her chocolate orbs.

Her heart ached so much with every heart beat. But what could she do? She couldn't beg him to accept her, to _love_ her. No that would be impossible, Echizen Ryoma would _never love her_. He might as well have said so himself.

So then why was she sitting under her favorite tree, in a deserted park that held so many joyful memories, crying in the cold winter evening?

Well the answer was simple. He might _never_ love her, but she always would _love_ him. No matter how many times that evening she tried to deny to herself, he had her _heart_ the very minute he looked her, the minute his amber feline eyes, met her chocolate orbs.

She laughed at the thought, he had her from that moment on and always would, he on the other hand never even considered anything but pure friendship with her.

No not even that, they barely talked at all, whenever they were alone together, which was an occasion so rare, that she only had a few treasured memories. A mute silence would overcome them, slowly but so effectively. Destroying her on the inside. He never even seemed to acknowledge her presence, while she would fidget and become increasingly uncomfortable in her surroundings, he would just lay back, indifferent, his piercing eyes hidden under his white cap.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't even know anything about him, except tennis was his _life._

She was foolish for thinking that she would one day become anything important in his life. That one day she would mean to him an ounce of what he means to her. No, that day would never happen.

She laughed again though her laughs were empty, containing no sign of humor.

Soon her laughs turned into dry sobs, sobs that would chill any bystander to the bone, they contained so much sadness so much neglect. Neglect of the one person she wanted the most.

Slowly her sobs began to quieten, however salty tears were still running down her pale cheeks. She felt so tired. She didn't want to keep on crying, she wanted to be strong, but she knew she couldn't.

All she wanted to do now was _sleep_. Rest her tired eyes and body and drift into a dreamless fantasy, where everything was alright.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakuno straightened her skirt as she waited outside the gates, she didn't how she ended up here, waiting for the handsome tennis player to come out of the white brick walled building inquiring why she wanted to meet him.  
_

_She watched as her classmates strolled out of the school building towards the gates, chatting excitedly about the beginning of their Christmas holiday. Blissfully unaware that one of their fellow classmates heart was beating so hard she could feel it hitting her ribs. _

_She didn't know why she felt that today was the day to finally confess her suppressed feeling. But she just knew she had to do it. It was now or she would never get the confidence to confess again.  
_

_She sighed. Only a few seconds and she would be telling the love her of her life what her true feelings for him were.  
_

_"Yo, Ryuuzaki." _

_Startled Sakuno looked up, and in front of her was the person she most dreaded or most wanted to see._

_She saw his questioning amber eyes, his dark hair shone in the sun revealing his green roots.  
_

_She took a deep breath, gaining confidence from somewhere within her and started to say those 3 words she desperately need to get out. _

_"Ano, Ryoma-kun, Th-Thank you f-for me-meeting me to-today."_

_ She took a deep breath it was that hard to just thank him for meeting him how hard would it be to tell him her feelings.  
_

_"Che." _

_That was the only response she got, she let herself smile at the typical Ryoma response. Although inside her heart was speedily hammering against her ribs. _

_"I ha-have to t-tell you th-that I...ILIKEYOURYOMA-KUN!"_

_ The last part came so fast, she wondered if he heard her._

_After a few minutes of silence. In which she tried to slow down her breaths. She slowly lifted her head to meet those amber feline eyes that she loved._

_Their gazes locked for what seemed like an eternity but then,an answer came. An answer she never knew would crush her heart into pieces.  
_

_"Mada, mada, dane"_

_And with that he walked away. Out of her sight, probably out of her life, but never out of her heart.  
_

_**End of Flashback**_


End file.
